Be careful what you wish for
by AlanthePaladin
Summary: My First Fan Fiction attempt so please be nice. It shall be a self-insert and its rated in case my descriptions of the battles get too violent.Please review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Great now I have a giant chicken falling on my head. I knew that maybe this was a bad idea. Oh well at least dying is impossible, intense pain however is quite possible."

You might be wondering how I got here or why a giant chicken monster is falling on my head. Well I found a funny book with magical powers of inter-dimensional travel. I signed on for the trip and well here I am in the game world of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2: Grimoire of the Rift. Its a fun turn based game placed in the magical world of Ivalice.

Wait maybe I should start with not the book but me. My name is Alan and I am 17 years old. I am 6 feet tall on the dot. I have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and barely any muscle although I am quite tough for my lack of muscle. Hopefully that will serve me well. I guess due to you not seeing me I guess I should say a couple other things. I am quite pale due to not spending as much time in the hiking and other outdoor stuff as I could. I also have glasses, black round ones.

I am from a small little town in the mountains that others can't wait to get away from. Ironic considering I love it there and I am the one to get away from the place. Regardless I had a happy existence there going to school, playing video games and going on the occasional hike or camping trip.

So we get back to the book. I found it on my bed one day when I got home from school one day in December. Nobody could tell me where it came from so I opened it to see what it was about. It looked quite familiar and I realized that it depicted Ivalice from the game mentioned above."

I made it about halfway just like Luso did and low and behold blank so like Luso I skip to the end. Finally I get to the same question: "One is fated to fill these barren pages. Know you his name?" So like an idiot I write my name.

And promptly nothing happens. I was rather angry. What is this some kind of joke?

Well I asked and I didn't receive oh well. I go through the motions until its time for bed and then I crawl into my bed. I fall asleep after a while. I don't feel like playing my DS today.

One second I am falling to sleep the next I am falling through a blueish whitish portal. It was amazing at the time but I should have not signed that book.

So I land on a large feathery mass to break my landing and then I realize that if I am coming in at the right time there should be Klesta around so...

Suddenly I hear a loud and quite indignant "Krawwk" below me. I realize that I have the intense misfortune of having landed on the blasted bird.

I jump off the bird and run for the nearest tree. I know not very brave but I just landed on a giant monster bird! When I make it to the tree and look around behind me I see I am in a large verdant forest filled with bird song, a babbling brook and the whole 9 yards. However I am now faced with a giant bird trying to kill me as well.

I decide to see if I am still in my P. J's at the moment because that would be horribly embarrassing. I am surprised to see that I am in favorite clothes. My navy blue sweatpants, Blue sweater, tan t-shirt, my tan trail runners and my favorite tan boonie is hanging from my neck.

Suddenly a loud voice rang out "You there, other boy that fell from the sky!"

I look around to see Cid, Luso, a Viera, a Nu Mou and the clans judge. Guess I didn't replace Luso after all.

I call out in my dazed state "Who me?"

Cid answers "Yes you come here!"

I look around before running full tilt over to him.

Cid says "Good now before anything else drops from the sky lets deal with our new arrivals. You" Pointing at Luso. "have already been sworn into our clan for your safety but now it appears we have another member to induct. What is your name?"

"My name is Alan."

"Good now swear an oath to the judge so you may join our clan."

I stammer a bit before saying "Um may I join the clan please?"

The Judge draws his sword and swings it up-wards. Please don't be wearing a ridiculous outfit like Luso's. I feel a tingle and I see a flash of light. I feel my self getting heavier. When I look down at myself I see that not mush has changed but I have a belt with a sword on it and I think my clothes are probably actually protective now, plus I have a shield fastened to my arm. Awesome.

Luso speaks up "How come he got to keep his clothes from home?"

I tell him "I have not a clue."

Cid speaks up at this point "Ah he's brought the little ones along to feed. Stand back you two we will handle this lot."

I look over to see that two smaller birds have strolled into the clearing.

He then turns to both mages and says "Ready yourselves!"

Luso asks "You're going to fight them?"

Cid tells us "Once you both have stood back as I've told you, yes."

Luso enthusiasticly replies "Hey let me take a swing at them! I swore my oath. That means I can't die, right?"

I chip in and say "It might be a good idea seeing as that is a pretty large bird over there."

Cid sighs and says "Spoken like true greenhorns. No, you will not die, but get a beak in the eye and you might wish you had."

Luso replies" Well, I didn't mean I'd go in first or anything. And I'm no fan of getting beaked... But I won't just stand here while you do all the hard work. C'mon let me fight!"

I chip in and say" That goes for me too." Even if I know this might not end well for me.

Cid Thinks it over for a second before hesitantly replying "I did not intend to make you fight when I invited you to join us however... You promise to do exactly as I say?"

We both reply with a positive answer.

"Fine you both may fight. I am Cid. And you are?"

"Luso."

"Very well, Luso, Alan. We begin!"

Well let the action start huh.

The viera gives us the whole how moving works in combat and then the Nu Mou gives us the speech about magick and charging it up over time.

After that we go to work.

I turn to Luso and tell him "Maybe we should leave fighting the big one to the professionals and we should go after the little chicks."

He agrees.

I draw my sword and realize that its my sword from home. A simple steel blade with a decorated hilt that comes up in points on either side to catch other blades and a decorated pommel with an A on 2 sides of it. Funny thing is it cost $15 bucks and I didn't see the A's until I got home. And I notice that its sharp. Never been that before. Lets try it out.

I walk towards the chicks carefully with my shield up and my sword pointed down slightly. Lets hope that watching so much T.V, reading so many fantasy books and playing so many video games have taught me something about sword play.

The first one suddenly jumps at me and startles me. I raise my shield to cower a bit and as a result I get beaked in the belly. What a great start. It didn't hurt much but it was quite the blow to my ego. What little of it I had after all. I try to stay humble so I put myself down sometimes.

Regardless I thrust with my sword at the chick and cut a few feathers off it with my half-hearted stab.

It lunges at me again but this time I remember to keep my shield in front of me. I Block its attack and stab it with a bit more gusto this time. It skwaks a once and dies. Well that was far easier then if thought. Suddenly a huge shadow envelops the ground around me. I look up to see Klesta the super bird hovering over my head.

Well here we are back to where we started. The cursed bird floating slightly over head and ready to smash me into the consistency of bread pudding squares. Well I should have been careful of what I wished for.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suddenly a fireball comes flying over and hits Klesta mid-air, knocking the thing of course so it lands to my side, barely missing me. I look around to see that the Nu Mou Black mage still has his rod raised.

I yell over to him "Thank you."

He yells back "Be careful."

I turn around to see that Klesta has returned to where it started. I see that Luso has already finished his bird as well. I turn to see Cid body slam Klesta. Kind of stupid if you think about it. What are you going to do knock it over, its huge!

"Luso maybe we should go help Cid now. He looks like he might need it." I yell over to him.

"Heh yeah he does." Luso replies as he runs over to me.

We rush over to help Cid just as he gets pecked on the head by Klesta. He pulls back a bit so as to avoid serious harm.

When we get over to him I ask "Do you need any help now?"

He gruffly replies "I might just." Nice to know he doesn't have an ego causing him to avoid asking for help.

Me and Luso each stab at Klesta a few times and it starts bleeding in places.

"Lets run this bird off shall we." I roar. This is fun for a life threatening situation.

We stab the bird a couple more times while the mage throws an occasional fireball or lightning bolt at it.

Suddenly Klesta lunges at us. His Bulk is enough that not only does Cid receive a nasty cut on his head but both me and Luso are squashed. Well I was lucky enough to avoid it once but I guess he had other plans. This really hurts. If I wasn't against cursing I probably would have started about now.

Instead I just go "Oof!"

Luckily it doesn't last long because I fell blade up so Klesta stabbed himself and probably hurt himself worse then any of the swings I did.

It rears back in pain and skwaks a few times. Then it does something that I thought was impossible regardless of proof to the contrary. It flapped its little wings a few times and promptly took of towards the north.

"But Chickens cant fly." I stammer in amazement.

Luso chips in "Yeah! That wasn't so bad!"

Cid and I both look over at him. We just got squashed by a giant chicken and it wasn't so bad!

Cid looks to his Clan members and says "A job well done, Clan, Back to town!"

Luso speaks up "Um, Cid? Do you think you could, erm..."

Cid speaks up mid stumbling over words "Do not worry. I didn't invite you both to join our clan just to abandon you in the wild."

Luso replies for both of us "You mean you'll take us with you? Thanks! I got so caught up in the fight, I kind of forgot... But now that I think of it, I don't have any idea where I am."

I chip in my "Me too" even though I actually now exactly where I am.

Cid says "And I have questions to ask of you both as well. Beginning with how you both managed to appear from empty skies."

Luso's stomach growls and he says "I kind of skipped lunch today."

Cid laughs and says "Very well. First order of business is to go home and eat. Then we talk.

I say "Well Luso your lucky because I was trying to go to sleep when I got scooped up to come here. I was afraid I would show up in my pajamas."

We start walking back through the woods the same way Cid came.

I ask The Viera and the Nu mou what their names are.

They reply in turn The viera says " My name is Noel and I am the healer and white mage of the clan."

The Nu Mou says "I am Soberg the black mage of the clan, I specialize in as you might have seen the elemental spells of fire, lightning and blizzard."

We walk through the idyllic forests of Targ woods for a while before we come upon a small village in a clearing. How nice kind of reminds me of home minus the technologies of modern day. We walk into town and head for the biggest building in the town. I assume its the pub. We walk in and Cid approaches the man behind the bar.

He tells him "The mark has been taken care of so I am here to claim my reward."

The bartender nods and hands him a couple bags. One holds the clink of money, that I can tell from here and the other two must hold the rest of our reward.

He tells us to go sit down at a table because we have a meal to eat and a conversation to have.

We take a seat and after a while Cid comes over with two bowls of soup for us.

He tells us to eat up because we start talking after we are done with it.

I take a spoon and give the soup a preemptive swirl. I kick up a few mushrooms. Hmm my first taste of Ivalice cooking. Well down the hatch it goes... Delicious if there is one thing I enjoy more then anything else its eating a good meal.

Three bowls later...

Both Luso and Cid look on in astonishment as I wolf down my fourth bowl of soup. I lean back in utter happiness. Now this is a good way to end a day like this.

Cid jokes "With how much you ate I would think you wanted to avoid my questions."

Luso simply asks "Where did you put it all?."

I simply reply "I love eating good food and I tend to be a glutton at times with good food."

Cid shakes his head and says "You'll bankrupt the guild if you eat that much every meal."

I tell him that "I can cut back if I need to I suppose but good food is good food."

Cid tells me that its time to tell our stories to him.

Luso goes first and tells him all about his library and the old book he found. I tell him next that I found a similar book but that I actually read it mostly before I wrote my name. Unfortunately my book had a delayed effect which I found to be odd. Cid then explains about the oddity's of his world compared to ours. The various races of the clan and others that they don't have. Humes: Us and an archer named Ostin , the Viera a race of tall women with the ears of rabbits: Noel, the Moogle, a race of short people with long ears and a fluff-ball at the top of their head called a pom pom: The thief Kreig, the Nu Mou a race of short kind of dog looking beings with a perchance for magick: Soberg, and the Bangaa a race of reptilians that have large and powerful Physiques: Dolroth a warrior. There are also the fat, squat but powerful pig like Seeq and the small but also strong Winged people the Gria.

Cid tells us that he will help us find our way back to our world. He "Expected as much when he took us into the clan."

Both Luso and I thank him and tell him we will help out as much as we can in the mean time.

Luso and I go to introduce ourselves to the clan and then we realize that we don't even know its name.

Luso Turns to Cid and asks "What is the clans name Cid?"

Cid replies "We're Clan Gully. Not that it's a name many know."

Luso turns and says "Right well... I'm Luso Clemens. A, uh, proud member of Clan Gully. Thanks for taking me. I hope I don't slow you down too much."

I chirp in and say "And I'm Alan Madison also a proud member of Clan Gully and rather excited to get off my couch for once and actually be doing something."

The Clan members cheer for us.

Luso turns to Cid and asks "So,do clans do much else other then fighting monsters?"

Cid tells him "You'll find that most work falls along those lines but there are other things. Available jobs, which we call quests are posted at the local pub. There will be time enough to show you that later."

"You mean we're done for the day?" Luso asks.

"That's right." Cid replies "Both of you have a welcoming party to attend to, after all."

* * *

>Luso stares dumb-founded for a second before Cid calls to the barman and asks for refreshments.<p><p>

May as well put a note here. I will most likely be making changes to these chapters later these are just tests unless anyone that actually reads this thinks they are perfect as is.


	3. Chapter 2

Oh I forgot to do this: I own nothing but myself and any ideas I eventually have that are original. Chapter 2

The next morning...

Yawn. "Errr." I whine as I try to blink both the light and sleep from my eyes. "Its too bright. Close the curtains Ashley." Oh wait she never is awake before me. I swing my head out from my bunk bed where my little sister sleeps on top and I on the bottom and shamble over to the window.

"Hey wheres the bed sofa thing?" I think to myself. "Oh well."

I shamble over to our faded pink or brown in this case curtains and pull them closed. Then I roll back into bed to do my daily thinking before I have to get up for a new day of school or the weekend.

First thoughts after a moment of reflection. "Wait a second. Sun in eyes: weird, sofa bed missing: odd, curtains changing color: Freaky. Somethings up."

I look around and finally take in all of the details. First I am still fully dressed. Second this is quite simply not my room. Third of all its far too clean for my room. Fourth there is no bunk above me and last of all my shelves that hold my glasses are not there. I am still wearing them. I jump out of bed and run over to the curtains and pull them open.

"Darn it. My dream wasn't a dream. Darn it. Darn it. Darn it." I say under my breath in order to avoid waking up others in the inn.

Well it seems that I really am in Ivalice and in Clan Gully and I did almost get crushed by a chicken and then fully crushed. Oh boy this is going to be a fun adventure. Hopefully this world doesn't think up any side dangers just for me. Luso and his trouble will be enough for my liking.

I guess I have to start my new day and I guess life. For now.

I look about my room. Sword. Next to bed on ground, good. Shield. Edge of bed leaning against it ,good. Hat. Tied around neck by draw string, Good. Rest of clothes. On except shoes which are next to bed, Good. I grab all my stuff and affix it to my person. Sword in scabbard on side, shield tied slightly to back. Now to find someone I actually know.

I head down stairs to the pub portion of the tavern. Good thing there are only one side with stairs on my floor.

"Hah Alan over here!" I hear a gruff voice call from a few tables away from where I come in to the room.

I look over to the source of the voice to see that Cid is already sitting at a table.

"Ah good morning Cid." I say as I sit down.

"So how was your first night in Ivalice." Cid asks me.

"I slept like a log."

Cid laughs a bit. "After eating your weight in food and then still being able to walk up to your room in a half sleeping daze. I would imagine so."

I reply: "Well that does sound like something I would do."

I lean my head back to take in the morning air.

Cid asks me when I bring my head back up: "What would you like for breakfast?"

I smile in a devious manner before replying "Scrambled eggs would do fine."

Cid laughs at my joke before replying "Sure I will go ask the barman to whip some up for you."

I lean back and think while Cid goes over to the barman. I space out while doing so and fail to notice Luso approaching from the stairs.

Thump. I sit bolt straight and hit my leg on the underside of the table as Luso sits down in one of the other chairs.

"Hey Alan. Did I scare you?" Luso asks with a worried but still bemused grin.

"Just a little but that's not important. What is is my question. How are you so calm with this whole dimensional hopping thing?"

Luso puts on a thinking look for a second before replying. "Well I just kinda go with the flow. I mean we both kind of signed up for it so not much we can do about it."

I must look dumbfounded because I feel that way. "so your way to deal with it is just go along with it?"

Luso simply shrugs and says. "yeah not much I can do about it right now anyway."

"I suppose." Is all I can come up with.

We wait for a bit until Cid comes back to the table. "Good morning Luso how was your bed?"

"Perfectly comfortable."

"Good now then on to the business of the day. You both know little of combat if yesterday is of any telling. So today instead of going on a job like I planned we will instead be going out to the forest to train you in combat, questing and being in a judged clan and the various perks and downfalls as such."

Well look at that a few differences between the game and reality. Good going into combat while knowing nothing about combat besides what T.V., video games, and fantasy books have shown me would be a horrible idea.

Luso speaks out at this point. "Awesome we get to learn how to fight monsters! Aren't you excited Alan?"

I answer in a sarcastic manner that I am. Yay being maimed, or stabbed, or gnawed on, or blasted, or blah, blah, blah. The list goes on. So off to learn how to prevent those things. Hopefully.

Later the barman brings us our breakfasts and our Clan members come down the stairs to join us one by one.

After everyone gets done with their breakfasts they head out side.

Eventually Cid stands up. "Now that the rest of the clan has departed to prepare the training are we shall depart."

I can't help but ask him what he means.

"Well you see the clan left to go clear a bit of forest for you to train in. They set up mannequin's for you to fight and cleared any monsters around the area so you don't get mauled while training your skills."

"Okay well Luso lets go shall we. Oh but where did they go for the set up?"

Cid: "Well we are going to the clearing we recruited you in so. Shall we."

"Fitting I guess."

And off we go.


	4. Chapter 3

Gonna take a shot at a new dialoge style. Kind of like writing a script for a play. Seems simple to me.

And would someone actually review! Sorry just venting. Oh once again. I own nothing.

Now time for an informational chapter.

Chapter 3

As we leave the town and walk through the forest I take some time to admire my surroundings. I keep quiet but can't help but thinking that the forest is beautiful. Much like one of the typical tales from fairy tales. The trees are spaced well enough to let the sun in but not far enough to make the forest seem empty. The birds are chirping in the background and if I look hard enough I would probably spot some forest animals and not the monster kind I will most likely be fighting later.

Luso: "Hey Alan keep up!"I look up to see that Luso and Cid are a fair distance ahead of me. I rush forward to catch up with them.

Me: "Sorry but I was just admiring the forest."

Cid: "Aye it is one of the less dangerous and prettier of the woods in the area."

I laugh to myself before continuing. Me: "Kind of like the perfect place to start anew eh?"

Cid: "I suppose it is."

Cid appears to be deep in thought after that. Fitting due to his past.

We keep walking for a couple minutes until we get back to the clearing that we arrived in this world in. The stream is flowing nearby and all is at peace. Our fellow clansmen are waiting for us.

Cid: "Now then my friends we shall start training our new recruits in the way of being in a clan."

Dolroth: "So Cid how we training them? Full gear and real weapons or the easier fake stuff first?"

Cid: "First things first Dolroth. We should start with how things work first and work our way from there."

Luso: "Like what?"

Cid: "Well the Judge would be a good place to start. The Judges are unique to Jylland and are magical beings, they allow those that swear an oath to them a near immortal status. They cant die in battle. If they follow the Laws set by the Judge presiding over the battle then the clan in the battle will be given an in battle bonus to their skills. They will be faster, stronger, luckier, tougher or a list of other abilities. We as a clan get to choose the bonus."

Luso: "So the judge makes it so we can't lose if we follow the rules?"

Me: "Probably not Luso, It wouldn't be fair for the monsters at that point. If clans were that tough then Cid would be out of a job by now. Right Cid?"

Cid: "Right you are Alan. The monsters in the world come in all sorts of types and sizes and as a rule they are all merciless in battle when cornered. Some will flee and others will fight, others will hunt you down or prey on innocents."

The Nu Mou black mage speaks up at this point.

Soberg: "However keep in mind that not all monsters are midless beasts, They are oft as intelligent as a regular person, some have social castes like the goblins or will even have conversations with people that have learned their tounge."

Luso: "Really?"

Soberg: "Of course. There is even an entire order of beastmasters that train to understand a great many different monsters and in battle use that understanding to turn one monster on others."

Me: "That may be an interesting job to learn... Would it be possible for me to learn the art?"

Soberg blinks in a surprised manner. Soberg: "Well yes but you could but Humes don't have a knack for it like us Nu Mou."

Me: "Well its worth a try."

Cid: "Eh hem. Now if you three are done I still need to explain quite a bit more. Now where was I? Um Yes okay. The Judges also gift another set of skills on Claners. They allow us to appear to be wearing clothes when in fact we are protected by armor. You may feel a difference in your clothes then before. That would be the Judges effect. If you chose then you could have your armor apparent to all and the weight and restrictions of armor would be weighing on you. Any in heavy armor would have less flexibility in addition to the weight of the armor on you."

Me: "And the other skill they give?" This is new. I was wondering why they change by class instead of gear.

Cid: "The last thing they do is let us learn skills from our weapons, armor, hats and any other things we may carry. But there is a limit to what we can learn. We can learn a great many things but the Judges magic allows us to only use a pair of skill sets from different jobs, a single skill that changes our reactions to different attacks and one passive skill that augments our other skills. Like the Arts of war learned by soldiers like you two from your swords. Next you two will learn how to use a shield better with almost equipment set to be a universal master of it. Last you can learn how to parry or counter in-coming attacks."

Me: "Do we remember our new skills after we leave a clan?"

Cid: "The basics but not the mastery you achieve during your time in a clan."

Me: "That's a shame, Imagine the fun I could have with Fire or how helpful I could be with that Cure spell."

Noel: "As long as you remember to use them for good."

Me: "Of course."

Cid: "Now then we shall start your training in actual combat. You are both soldiers. The basic melee job of Humes. They specialize in up-close fighting techniques that slow or weaken their opponents."

Me: "War by attrition huh?"

Cid; "That would be it exactly."

Luso: "Attrition?"

Me: "Defeat your opponent by wearing them down instead of just with a heavy attack."

Luso: "Oh."

Cid: "Anyway. You both showed some skill with a sword. Where did you pick it up?"

Luso: "It just felt natural to me."

Cid: "Okay so we have a born fighter and a..."

Me: "Me? I read a lot of books with fighting and I … uh watched some masters at work."

Cid: "No real experience Huh? Very well then. Now we shall build upon your skills and teach you some more."

Dolroth the Bangaa warrior and Kreig the Moogle thief both stand up.

Dolroth: "Lets get started." He Starts cracking his knuckles and reaching for his sword while Kreig draws his jacknife from his coat.

Me: "Crap."


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing at all.

Chapter 4

I scramble to my feet from where I was sitting down on a rock for the lecture. Dolroth lunges at me as I fumble for my sword.

Cid: "We will start with a single surprise attack on both of you by two separate opponents of different fighting styles."

Luso draws his sword because he was more prepared by being standing the whole time. Krieg jumps at him blade drawn and starts stabbing at Lusos legs with his jackknife. Luso deflects a couple attacks with his shield. But that's all the fight I have time to watch as my shield takes a swing from Dolroth's broadsword.

Dolroth: "Pay attention to your opponents kid!"

I stumble back and finally manage to draw my sword. I hold it low in-front of me and hold my shield at about stomach level.

Dolroth: "Fight'en defensive eh. Well take this!"

He jumps forward in a large overhead attack. I bring my shield up to block it. My block works but my arm feels like it just got smashed by a hammer. I try to swing my sword in an angle from low left to high right but Dolroth easily blocks my attack with his shield and takes the chance to swing his sword at my right side.

I have to twist my body slightly to bring my shield from its place on my left arm over to block the attack.

Dolroth: "Ah yer flexible eh. Well try this one."

Dolroth push's me off my feet with his superior strength and then stabs down to where I land on my back. I roll to the right but have to drop my sword as a result.

Dolroth: "Never drop yer weapon boy."

He swings again in a horizontal arc and knocks my shield of my arm. "Crap!" Should

have tightened it more!

Dolroth: "Now what. Yer disarmed and un protected. What do you do now?"

Me: "I try something stupid."

I drop low and spring forward and slightly to Dolroths side. I grab his legs as I fly past and yank him off his feet. I then jump up and stomp on his back.

Me: "Ya know I did not think that would work."

Dolroth: "Coulda fooled me." He coughs. "Quite the attack. Wont kill anything really but it sure hurts like a punch by a golem. Quite the stomp ya got there. Now get off my back!"

Me: "Sorry." I take my foot of his back and take a step back. I retrieve my sword and shield from the ground and turn back to him.

Dolroth: "Heh where did ya learn that move Alan?"

Me: "Thought it up myself really. Playing with my little cousin on a big bed like thing called a trampoline by running after him on hands and knees taught me how to spring around like that."

Dolroth: "Hmm really. Playing with kids taught ya how to fight eh. Your a weird on ya are."

Me: "Thanks, I enjoy being weird."

Cid walks over to talk to me.

Cid: "Good job Alan you managed to beat your opponent with an unorthodox unarmed attack. Don't rely on those kind of things though. I don't want to have to pick you up after a real golem stomps on your head for trying that move on it."

Me: "I said it was something stupid."

Cid: "That you did. Now Dolroth go get a break while Krieg finishes working Luso over so you guys can switch opponents."

I turn to check on Luso's progress. His collection of small cuts and bruises of all things are nothing to scoff at. I must have gotten lucky or something. With just this hurting area on my arm and a hurt tail bone from the fall.

Krieg jumps and grabs Luso's shield. He uses it to flip up and kick Luso in the face.

Me: "Really I have to face him next. I don't think I stand a chance against someone that fast."

Cid: "Nonsense if you can figure out how to trip up a bangaa warrior you can out smart a thief."

Me: "Funny."

Cid walks over to Luso and Krieg's awfully one sided fight.

Cid: "Okay you two time to switch training partners. Luso go with Dolroth to get fixed up and then practice with him. Alan come over here and see how you fare against Krieg."

Me: "Uhhh okay." This will hurt probably. Maybe I can I don't know insult him to get him into a frenzy and take advantage of that.

Cid: "Okay you guys can start."

I Draw my sword and bring my shield up to protect myself.

Krieg lunges at my legs dagger first. I back up a step to avoid it and then I get an evil idea.

Me: "Punt the Moogle!"

I Suddenly kick out with all my strength into Kriegs gut. He goes flying a short distance like a kick-ball and lands on his back.

Me: "Did that actually work?"

Krieg struggles to sit up.

Krieg: "What hit me?"

Me: "Uhhh I kicked you like a ball in a sport's game."

Cid: "That was... the oddest way to dis-arm a moogle I have ever seen."

Me: "It seemed like a good idea."

Cid: "Well until Krieg recovers I suppose the training is done for a now. Now I will train you on actual sword wielding since you beat both opponents with un-armed means. Now then you hold your sword like this and your shield like this but your stance has a couple weaknesses..."

Well that's the end of that chapter. Just like training in some video games this shall be off screen. Until next time to any that eventually leaves a review.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing but me.

Chapter 5

Me: "Whew. That was bracing."

We are back in the pub in Targ Woods relaxing after being bashed, stabbed and slightly burnt while trying to practice fighting the various kinds of foes we will face. Heavy hitters, archers, mages and quick fighters. I suck against archers, lack of hand eye coordination makes blocking arrows hard. And don't even get me started on magic. So unfair for those on the receiving ends.

Cid: "You can take a hit boy, but your hitting and blocking needs work."

Me: "I knew that before I got here. And I never even needed to try out blocking and hitting."

Luso: "And taking a punch?"

Me: "Occasional clumsiness in really bad situations. Tripping while going down a steep hill while hiking, crashing my scooter by getting the wheel stuck in a crack while going down a hill at full speed. Being able to completely ignore the bodily harm thrown at me from those were a point of pride."

Luso: "A scooter? Seriously Alan?"

Me: "Yeah Yeah I know. Most people crash bikes but I get little push scooters. Still left a gash across my forehead from one side to the other."

I stumble to my shaky and tired legs.

Me: "Must find sustenance to replace energy. Can I have some gil for dinner Cid?"

Cid: "Already ordered a meal for us all so sit back down."

I plop back down with a sigh.

Me: "So what are we doing tomorrow Cid?"

Cid gets a grin. Cid: "Your first job in the clan. Tomorrow I will teach you two how to get jobs from the Barkeep so the clan can do the job and get paid enough to live off."

Luso: "Really? What kind of job and why the Pub?"

Cid: "Well you see the Pub is the best place to talk and where there's talk theirs people and people need things. They leave a note with the Barkeep and we pay the Barkeep for that information. Then we go do the job and come back in order to get our payment. Some times the clan giver comes with us or fights with us. Other times we get the note from people that saw others in trouble and wish for someone to go help. Either way they pay us and we use that money for our life, food, board and new or better gear to use on the battle field so the next monster doesn't leave a gash up our stomach or in our back."

Luso: "Yeah that would suck."

Me: "Agreed. And... Ooh dinners here!"  
>The Barkeep brings a large plate of some kind of meat with vegetables on the side and we chow down. After that the clan heads off to our respective bed's for the night.<p>

The Next morning...

I grab my gear and get up as fast as I can. My first quest! Oh goody. Then I slow down.. Great another chance to be mauled by... If I remember correctly today will be wolves the size of golf carts and a goblin or two... Oh well may as well try not to die. Get my contained murderous wrath out. Like I do in video games but more realistic. And not one sided.

Either way I go down stairs to enjoy my breakfast of oatmeal in anticipation of the new fight looming.

After breakfast me, Luso and Cid go up to the Barkeeps counter.

Cid: "So Barkeep do you have any jobs for us?"

The Barkeep brings a note out from behind his desk. Cid lets Luso take a look.

Luso: "Hmm this rancher wants us to clear out some wolves so his "Chocobos" can sleep easily at night. What are Chocobos Cid?"

Cid: "Hmmm I guess the best description for you is nicer and not as plump versions of the cockatices you fought upon your arrival."

Luso: "Really? Cool!"

Cid: "Right. Now you guys go meet the clan outside while I pay the Barkeep for the information."

Me and Luso rush outside. My first real taste of combat. This should be quite the challenge.


	7. Chapter 6

I Own nothing but me. Due to actually receiving a few reviews and practice elsewhere at a more regular writing style I shall go back to it.

Chapter 6

The Clan heads out of town through another exit and heads out of the forest into some idyllic farmlands. Fields of wheat, crops and grazing lands as far as the eye can see.

Cid Leads the way towards a farmstead where the Chocobo rancher that needs our help is. I lose myself in the peace of it. I often do when on long walks and Cid said it was going to be an hour or so.

"Alan wait up lad." I turn to see Cid and the rest of the clan a fair distance behind me.

"Sorry I guess I was caught up in the scenery."

Luso catches up to me and starts up a conversation.

"Hey Alan how come you walk so fast?"

"Well I lived in a mountain filled area and I liked taking hikes. After long enough I developed a stride on flat land that was faster then most people to make up for the slower speed of going up or down hills, I walk at the same type of stride on both but I go faster flat then up."

Luso nods understandingly. "You hike long distances right? Whats the best you ever walked?"

I cringe slightly at the memory. "A Trail called the Devils path. Thirty three miles of nearly vertical ups and downs, with a fifty pound pack on my back the whole three days. Fun but just murderous on my legs and shoulders."

Luso nods in stunned agreement and I fall back on my old anti-social tendency of awkward silence. Luso eventually falls back to talking with the clan members as I stroll onward.

After an hour or so we arrive at a road where Cid turns to the side. I take this as a sign that we have arrived. Suddenly I get nervous. I Think it just hit me that I will personally be taking part in a life or death battle with only a days training and a single sword and shield to my name.

Soberg notices my sudden hesitation and falls back behind the clan to talk to me.

"Hail Alan whats seems to be the matter with you?"

"Huh? Oh. Hi. Uh well I think I just realized what I will be getting into here."

Soberg nods understandingly "Yes I understand. You see when I first fought a battle I was terrified of it. As a mage even monsters know to target my kind. So I was worried but Cid watched after me in the battle. You see, me and Cid started the clan here and this was when we were just starting out. Cid had convinced me, just out of the Magick academy at Morrabella, to join him in his clan. He said that the judge of the clan saved him. But that's not important right now. In my first battle I had to rely on Cids strength. Just as you have to rely on the rest of the clan now to help you through this coming battle."

I stand both awed and oddly comforted by the slightly ramble like speech of the Nu Mou.

"Thank you for the comforting words. I hope I can rely on you to help me from here on out Soberg."

Soberg nods. "You have my word that I will help you as much as I can, and I hope I can count on you for just as much."

"Well that you have my word on. I may not be very imposing but I am rather reliable when I absolutely need to be."

"Good. Now then hurry we have been left behind."

I Look up the road where the Cid is waiting.

I run up to them with Soberg just behind.

"Sorry I just needed someone to talk to for a second."

Cid nods understandingly. "I am surprised that Luso's not nervous as well but he seems reckless enough to be fearless, hes already up ahead with the rest of the clan at the Chocobo Hutch we will be guarding. Follow me."

I take a deep breath let it out and nod. Lets hope I don't get eaten alive by wolves or beat to death by goblins. Even by my low standards of performance the first quest should be easy even for me to survive in one piece.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing but me.

Chapter 7

Cid, Soberg and I catch up to the others outside of the Chocobos stables. Most of them look prepared for sudden attack keeping watch in various directions while I see Luso standing just inside the hutches door holding his hand.

Cid goes off to take a look at the fence between the forest and the field and I walk up to Luso.

"Hey Luso whats going on?"

"Huh, oh hi Alan I just got my first introduction to the Chocobos, their huge chickens too! And when I got too close one of them pecked my hand hard enough for it to bleed."

I laugh and I guess in the game this is what he meant by already knowing about Chocobos inclination to peck people.

"One thing I have learned about dealing with potentially dangerous animals is to make sure their owner, if they have one, says you can touch them otherwise be cautious."

Luso shrugs before we turn around and head up to where Cid is with a trio of Chocobos and the fence the wolves come through. We go up to him next to the fence and start to examine them outside instead of in the darkness of the hutch.

Cid warns us off though. "Step too close and he'll peck your eye out."

Luso shrugs again and answers. "Oh, I already know all about that."

I chip in a jibe at Luso. "One already got his hand in the hutch."

Suddenly all three Chocobos pick there heads up and ruffle their feathers and look at the nearby tree line.

Luso starts staring off at the trees too. "What is it?"

I already know though the game tipped me off but I saw some bushes rustling too. A loud howl fills the air and the bushes start rustling more noticeably.

Cid states grimly "Company."

Luso starts approaching the Chocobos. "Um... Here, Chocobos! Stay in the hutch while we deal with these wolves."

I approach one cautiously and grab it by the rope around its neck while gently leading it back to the hutch. Chocobos and horses cant be too far off right?

They seem to listen and respond the same and we quickly get them into the hutch, not they have much reason to resist with wolves howling behind them. Once I close the door behind them I assemble with the rest of the clan between the fence and the hutch.

Dolroth calls out to me. "Okay Boy take up position next to me up front, we gotta keep those wolves away from them Chocobo and the mages back there."

I quickly line up next to Dolroth while I see Cid and Luso line up on the other side from us, at the other hole in the fence. I take stock of the situation around us, holes: plugged up, mages behind the fence able to support either group, Krieg and Ostin standing farther back from us guarding the hutch. Seems like the ideal defensive position to me. No complaints except I'm one of the front line defenders. Whats a couple scratches right?

I think back to the game as figures start to emerge from the tree line. I think we were up against a pair of wolves and a kind of goblin... I think a Baknamy or some thing like that? Well either my memories foggy or this is reality in the worst way. A trio of wolves step out of the woods being followed by not one but two goblins. The way the goblins are grunting at each other and the wolves makes it look like they are ordering them around.

Well now that I think about it they were supposed to be kinda sentient right?

I can see Luso getting excited from here. He all wound up and starts to bellow a challenge.

"You aren't touching one Chocobo!"

The goblins kinda glare at him before going back to ordering the wolves around.

Suddenly A bright light flashes and the Judge appears floating above the battlefield.

"For this battle the Law forbids the use of Fire. Choose your privilege."

You know I was kinda hoping for near immortality with no strings attached. Good thing I am not a mage, I can mostly ignore him.

Luso speaks out at this point while the monsters surprisingly enough seem respectful of the judge and wait until he does... whatever he does next.

"Hey, Cid. What was the Judge saying about some law just now? What do laws have to do with fighting?"

"That was the rules I mentioned earlier, as a clan with a judge we must do battle with care not to break any law."

"Oh yeah right. But we get something in return right? The privilege he mentioned?"

"Quite, not all clans have access to all of them or their maximum potential in each but we have a few. We may make ourselves stronger and tougher, deliver more focus upon ourselves while breaking that of our opponents, or imbue ourselves with a bit of extra speed in our step, add a bit of luck to our side or use one called Libra that lays bare any traps that may be upon the field so we may avoid them. Luso for this round how about you choose the privilege?"

Luso mulls this over a little and glances down at the four leaf clover pin on his vest. "I feel like a bit of luck may be in order today."

The Judge booms out again. "Luck shall be your privilege today. Begin!"

With that the Judge disappears again and the wolves start growling at us again.

I check the straps on my shield and grip my sword tighter, my palms already sweating because of how nervous I am, but as Soberg said we rely on each other in battle and I got a huge lizard next to me.

The three wolves fan out, two head towards Cid and Luso while the third and one of the goblins head over here with the last goblin watching from behind. The wolf and the goblin stand just outside of sword reach on both sides, Luso suddenly lunges forward at a wolf in an overhead swing.

The first wolf, the target of the charge, jumps back as the sword comes down and avoids the attack, the second wolf attacks from the side and plants a firm bite around Lusos leg. That dosent last long as Cid steps in with his own sword and...

"Oye keep your eyes on our battle kid!" I turn back around just in time to see a goblin fist fly towards me, I stumble back a step and barely avoid the swing.

I stab forward with my blade only for the goblin to deflect it with a back hand of his armor-clad fists. He follows up with a quick series of blows at me that I cant quite block, must be their infamous goblin attack skill, he hits me hard in the gut doubling me over before smashing another fist into my shoulder and then a third hit that hits my cheek hard, sending my head spinning. I quickly try to right myself and ignore the pain. I stab out desperately with my blade just as he finishes his combo. I guess the whole luck things intact because I bypass his guard and get a deep stab into his gut that doubles him over as well. I pull my blade out and quickly stab again, a little higher aiming for where his heart should be as far as I know.

My sword strikes another blow but he pulls back leaving only a shallow wound on his chest and I decide its best to follow his lead on this. I pull back out of easy punching range, i hope, and bring my shield up in front of me.

Suddenly I hear Soberg cry out a spell "Thunder!" and the sky starts to rumble a little. I look up expecting to see a bolt of thunder smashing down on something but all I hear is a ow.

I look back just in time to see the annoying little Magick hammer disappear from where it hit Soberg on the head draining his magick and his focus. So that's why that extra Goblin stood back, to hit our mages and cancel out their spells. Ingenious!... but where does that leave us?

I turn back to see the goblin trying another cheap shot on me. This one I block with my shield before swinging my sword around from the right trying to hit my opponent while my shields got him distracted. It works and my sword leaves a deep gash in his flank that staggers him. I pull my sword back and stab at his heart again. This time it works! I stab him through the chest as hard as I can and for good measure I twist it around hoping to mortally wound him if not kill him outright. He stiffens up and keels over on the ground. I pull out my sword and he falls to the ground dead.

Yes my first victory on the battlefield!

I look over to see the others are already finished with their battles and looking over their wounds. Luso's leg is bleeding visibly from here from the bite and his shield arm sleeve looks torn up a bit. Cid looks perfectly fine if not tired and is keeping an eye on the other goblin.

I look back to Dolroth to see him angrily kick his wolf, which looks to be dead already, before turning to me.

"How did ya like your first real battle Kid?"

I go to talk and it have to suddenly stop as the pain kicks back in. My hand goes to my jaw quickly and feels it tenderly. I recoil in pain and realize that punch to the cheek really, really, hurt.

"Aw speechless are ya or maybe those Baknamy pack more punch then you thought eh? Well go on back to Noel. We got the rest of this easy." He smiles, which for a giant lizards kinda creepy, and rushs up the hill sword in hand towards the Baknamy while the other two approach from the other side.

I sigh which hurts immensely and quickly head back towards Noel and Soberg.

When I get there Noel looks me over quickly before smiling warmly and pulling out her staff.

"Come here Alan let me fix you up." I nod in thanks and sit still while she directs a gentle white glow at me. I feel the pain in my jaw, shoulder and gut receding quickly.

"So Alan for your first taste of the battlefield?"

"Well it wasn't horrible but it still hurt quite a bit, its always like this isn't it?"

"Yes it is, being in harms way is the sole thing about this occupation that never changes so its to be expected that you would be injured."

I nod at Noels words before turning to Soberg. "Soberg, how come when the Judge was here the monsters stopped in their tracks?"

Soberg moves his little paw (I guess) to his chin in a thoughtful way before replying.

"None that I know are sure but I guess it would stem from the fact that the Judge is an extremely powerful magical being, if you charge into battle while the judge has not yet allowed the battle to start then his wrath is quite severe. At times he seals off your ability to use magick or any of your other skills learned through him, other times he will personally defeat you in battle. Even monsters are effected by his wrath and have learned to avoid it."

"Interesting, so the judge has taught even monsters patience."

"Well they don't like it much but even animals learn with time. Ah it seems that the battle is finished here comes the others now."

I look up from our conversation to find that he speaks the truth. Luso has a big grin on his face and exclaims. "That's the last we'll see of those mangy mutts!"

Suddenly the Judge appears again.

"You have obtained victory without breaking the Laws that have been set forth. Here is your reward for your patience and planning."

A nicely wrapped pink bundle appears in Cids hands along with a pair of Metal Knuckles. They look quite threatening. With that the Judge disappears again and I hear the clucks of chocobos again. I turn to see Krieg letting the chocobos free.

Phew its over that wasn't too horrible.


End file.
